A human boy and cybertronian girl
by A Maxi
Summary: TF:Prime line/Arcee x Jack/"siapa lagi manusia yang kuantar ke sekolah, menganggapku motor kesayangannya, dan kulindungi dari serbuan decepticons?"/


**Title: Human Boy and Cybertronian Girl.  
Pairing: Jack D. **x **Arcee  
Warning: OOC, Plot gajelas**

**Transformers Prime belongs to HASBRO**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vroom.. Vroom"

Sebuah motor racing biru melintas di sepanjang jalanan tandus, dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam mengemudikannya. Oke, mungkin tidak dikemudikan, karena motor itu tidak lain adalah—

"Kita sudah sampai" Motor biru itu berbicara dan.., berubah menjadi sesosok robot.

—Autonomus Cybertronian robotic organisms dari planet cybertron.

Sang pemuda berambut hitam hanya diam, melepas helmnya. Tingginya kurang lebih hanya sepertiga sang robot.

"Arcee, kita mau ke mana?"

"Berziarah."

Pemuda itu hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Arcee, sang robot wanita tersebut. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud berziarah, dan tidak mau berkata lebih banyak lagi. Takut mengganggu mood wanita itu.

Ditempat yg dimaksud, Arcee menaruh bunga mawar merah—dari planet ini, tentu saja. Didekat mawar itu, terdapat sebuah tanduk.

"Cliffjumper?"

"Ya..."

Jack ikut berkabung dibelakang Arcee. Sejak kematian Cliff waktu itu, Arcee tiap bulan mengunjungi tempat 'Tanduk Cliff'. Tentu saja Jack yang tak pernah bisa berpisah dengan Arcee selalu menemani. Dan ia pun tahu, jika sudah berbicara mengenai Cliff, Arcee sedikit menjadi labil, ia bisa mudah sekali marah.

"Jack."

"Hm?" Jack mengangkat sebelah alis.

Arcee berbalik tersenyum dan berbalik menatap Jack. "Ibu mu sedang pergi dan besok kau libur kan? Mau kuajak bersantai sebentar?"

Jack sedikit kaget. Tentu, Arcee tipe prajurit tegas dan disiplin, yang selalu harus tepat waktu. Dan sekarang dia mengajak bersantai?

"Kenapa tidak?" Jack tersenyum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Jadi, kau ada usul kita kemana?" Arcee menggas bentuk motornya. Jack termenung sembari memakai helm nya.

"Err, aku tidak tahu."

"Baik lah kita berputar-putar saja"

"..."

Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan tanpa arah di tanah tandus tersebut, dan sampai pada sebuah bukit tinggi.

"Sudah pukul lima lebih tiga puluh menit, bagaimana kalau kita melihat _sunset_ ?" Usul Jack. Arcee pun berubah ke robot modenya.

Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "_Sunset_ ?"

"Matahari terbenam, kau tahu?"

Arcee tersenyum kecil. "Tidak buruk."

Kebetulan bukit itu tersembunyi di belakang gurun pasir, jadi Arcee bisa leluasa dengan bentuk robotnya. Jack pun duduk di tanah, melihat matahari di kejauhan. Arcee mengikut, duduk di tanah dan memeluk kakinya.

"Kau tahu Jack... Sekalipun saat ini aku dan rekan-rekan autobots yang lain sudah bisa pulang ke Cybertron, ku kira aku masih ingin di planet ini." Arcee menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong.

"Untuk apa?" Jack menoleh.

"Melindungi apa yang kusayangi."

"Siapa itu?"

" Siapa lagi manusia yang selalu kuantar kesekolah tiap pagi, kemudian disaat pulang kujemput, dan selalu kutemani dirumah disaat ibunya pergi?" Arcee tersenyum, lagi.

Jack ikut menatap Arcee, tersenyum balik. "Dilindungi oleh perempuan membuatku malu Arcee—" Kemudian ia tersenyum jahil.

"—Dan awas, Cliff melihat mu dari atas sana, dia bisa cemburu. Hahaha"

"Ap—" Arcee diam, terperanjak dengan kata-kata pemuda itu. Entah, ingin marah atau sedih mendengar nama Cliff.

"Err.. Maaf Arcee, hanya bercanda, Sungguh."

"..." Arcee menatap Jack. "Tidak apa."

"Baiklah." Jack menatap ke matahari _sunset_. "Hei, hei, Matahari-nya sudah tenggelam." Jack menunjuk dan menoleh ke arah barat.

Arcee tersenyum. _Setidaknya, sekarang aku sudah bisa menerima kematian Cliff. Dan itu membuatku belajar, untuk lebih melindungi orang yang penting bagiku. Termasuk Jack._

"Hei Arcee, ini sudah mulai malam. Dan aku mulai lapar. Bisa kita balik sekarang?" Jack mengalihkan lamunan Arcee, mengelus perutnya yang mulai berkerucuk.

Arcee tersenyum. "Yah, mungkin kau benar. Kita harus segera kembali atau Ratchet bisa mengoceh di markas," Ia merubah tubuhnya menjadi alternative mode.

"Hahaha..." Jack menunggangi motor biru kesayangannya. "Dan terima kasih untuk hari ini, Arcee..."

"Terima kasih kembali..."

-xXx-

Omake

-Autobot Base-

"Darimana saja, kalian berdua?" Sang Dokter sudah siap untuk menceramahi.

"Benar kan kata ku..," Arcee memegang kepalanya.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Daaan, jadilah fic gajelas ini. Yang penting sudah terpenuhkan niat sesat membuat fict Jack x Arcee. Nyahahahha #ketawa rusuh. Oke, mungkin banyak OOC disana-sini, Dan gak jelas inti ceritanya apa. Jadi maaf udah nyampah :P~~~  
Saya juga bingung kenapa judul nya Human boy and Cybertronian Girl—Lelaki manusia dan wanita cybertronian (?).

Jack x Arcee itu keren pokoknya deh, dari episode 1 juga udah banyak hints nya :3~ Pas Arcee baru bangun dari abis kena tembakan Megatron di episode 1 contohnya, Si Jack murung ngeliatin dan megang tangannya. Terus Miko coba ngehibur. Terus pas si Arcee dah bangun dan Jack seneng, si Miko langsung jealous gajelas gitu wkakakaka~

Oke, sebenernya saya lebih suka Starscream x Arcee :3 kan sesuatu banget. Wakakakak. Tapi karena itu crack dan dikit hintsnya, abis ini aja deh T3T. Oke, sudahin ocehan saya, see ya! Review please!


End file.
